The Winter Breeze's Tale
by weeping hikaru
Summary: this tale is about hisana and byakuya's undefined love and how their love came to be. the whole story would be focusing on both characters' pasts, deepest emotions and thoughts to each other.
1. White Moon: Ceremonies of the Souls

**The Winter Breeze's Tale**

A Hisana and Byakuya pairing Bleach fanfiction

**First Dance – White Moon:** _Ceremonies of the Souls_

-0-0-0-

"No matter how cold the winter breeze may be, you should be thankful of what it tells you – that winter is now leaving and a new hope of spring is not far ahead."

This was my adopted mom's final words before she left us. And even before, she really liked repeating those words over and over again, while smiling, after hearing my heart's silent grieves.

I did not understand her actually. I really did not know what she meant by that. After witnessing her fall off my hands, like sands blown away by the unforeseen gust, and seeing her close her tearful eyes as how the moon kissed the sun in the dark skies of eclipse, only confused thoughts played on my mind. And these gave me that apprehension and doubt of still believing on my soul's confidence.

I did not cry. I did not shed any tears. I was just looking at my mom's pretty face while she slept in that cold body, when I heard my younger sister's small stomach asking for her milk.

I moved my hands immediately and reached for the boiling clay pot. Still numb and shaking, the hot water, as clear as my mom's innocent smiles, was spilled all over my sister's mattress. I only stared at her as she cried and hastily raised her hands reaching the sky, like asking for help before the ocean pulled her down to the world's end. I did not know what to do. Now, it was not only her stomach that was shouting. She was soaking wet and crying as loud as the thunder's fierce roars. It was raining. Yes it was! It was in that winter season that I see the sky crying not with hail and snow, but with tear drops and heavy splash of sorrow. There were so many things that just happened that I did not notice that the abysmal sky, usually clear and high, was now all covered with heavy dark clouds – heavy dark clouds that were as heavy and burdensome as the emptiness that I would always carry in my heart.

-0-0-0-

The rain just would not stop falling. My mom was properly given a decent burial and most of the townspeople extended their help for the two of us – for me and for my younger sister. I did not notice how many people loved my mom. I did not mind at all.

The place was gloomy and dark – as gloomy as my dried eyes. I was in front of my mom's tomb carrying my sleeping sister and we only stayed there, as the visitors left the place, one by one. I looked at the words engraved on her tomb. With a blank expression on my face, my eyes just kept on staring the words, not even allowing them to blink.

It was my adopted mom's name.

_Fuyu Ayumi – such beautiful name._

_But why am I so sad?_

She's not even a relative of ours. After arriving in Rukongai District, we got lucky that a person like her adopted us like her own daughters, I silently whispered,

_What's beautiful about winter?_

_But still… I thank you._

My baby sister suddenly raised up her left hand as if pointing the flaring sky. It was sunset and it was a surprise for me how fast days would just end.

_How fast lives would just end…_

I looked up the sky. I leered on it with so much hatred, I myself cannot describe. My eyes that were originally purple and as innocent as the sleeping lavenders were all red and on fire. But before my eyes melt, my baby sister made a funny noise. After hearing it twice and much clearly than the first time, tears started to fell down my pale cheeks.

_Ma-ma…_

All the emotions that I have hidden had just flown down from my chest. If she would hear her little voice calling her that, I know there would be eternal bliss and satisfaction in her heart. But another thought changed my whole personality,

_Poor Rukia, if you were only born first, then you would have called her 'Mama'_, it was a sign of my heart's resignation.

_And I won't be suffering this much_… and this was the worst thing that I have said, as I wave the white flag of surrender, the leakage of my cowardry.

_What am I thinking?_

I held my baby sister tighter as I repent to my selfish acts.

_I'm sorry Rukia… I am very sorry._

_I promise you. I promise that I will never leave you… _

"I will never leave you..."

-0-0-0-

The next day was the same as the day she left us – gloomy and weary. But I tried to change the mood. I need to look for work. That was my goal.

_I need to have my own way now for me to be able to feed myself and of course Rukia._

_I have to be strong. This is not only for me, but for my baby sister's sake as well_.

I had tried every possible work that I could find, but because I was still young and inexperienced, I usually got fired and busted. Also, having Rukia with me, it was hard for me to do things well.

Everyday was the same day as the last day. The more sunsets I witness, the more reluctant for me to find a good job. We were still not eating full meals and only slept on the sidewalks uncovered with warm blankets and unprotected from cold winds and pests. But I need to move on. I need to become a money earner.

I continued looking for work, when I have noticed something alarming about Rukia – she was burning hot.

_Rukia has high fever!_

I did not know what to do. I went on asking for help but nobody cared to aid us, even a little. I begged for food from every stranger that passes by my hallucinated sight. I was too desperate to find milk. At least milk for my poor Rukia. But it was too late.

"Rukia? Rukia!" I unbelievably cried.

Rukia was not moving. I started crying. Splashes of sorrow wetted the grounds of humility.

"Oh Rukia… Rukia!" I kept on repeating calling her name, as if there's nothing in my mind but her safety – Rukia's safety! I cannot do anything and my mind was too stagnant to think. Only the tears were my friends and had always guarded the softness of my reddening cheeks.

_I'm sorry Rukia. I'm such a weak person – such an irresponsible sister._

_Rukia please live… Rukia!_

Yes it was really too late. Rukia was not moving at all. And because of the damn guilt I felt and the shouting conscience deafening my hearing, I left Rukia's body beside a big restaurant and ran away as fast as I could.

I reached the dead end on the west side of Rukongai. I could hardly breathe that my heart was beating twice as fast as the clock's ticks. My eyes that were nobly purple were both wide open and reflected the darkest room in my confused soul.

_But I promised Rukia!_

A voice coming from the sheets of light echoed inside my head.

_I promised Rukia. I promised her that I will never leave her!_

I hurriedly went back to the place where I left Rukia, but she was no where to be found. I fell on my knees unconsciously. My tears all dried up and my mouth just flanged open.

-0-0-0-

I heard somebody crying – a cry coming from a child, so innocent and naive. As I moved my hands to reach her, an unfamiliar voice broke up the illusion.

"Eh? Are you alright?", the girl said.

I was all shaken up. My mind was a bit slow to understand her bubbly hisses. But I tried to move my eyes and saw a familiar face from a person whom I had deep sorrow to – I saw my mom's face. I cannot take off my eyes on her when she snapped her fingers in front of my boring face.

"Hey!" the girl said as she moved her head from the air to a position too close to my face.

Now her face is much clearer. She was not my mom. She was just a typical girl in Rukongai who had brown eyes and braided hair. She called a name and a man, who seemed to be his dad, came and assisted me to rise. They brought me inside the big restaurant and gave me something to eat.

"Eh, oyaji, that's the soup we had served last night? Why not get some of the fresh cooked today?" the girl scolded her dad with her hands on her waist.

It was true. The soup was a bit muddy and cold. And as I stare on my reflection on the gleaming water that looked like milk, I remembered Rukia. I got back to my feet and hastily asked them,

"Ah… did you see an infant yesterday laid down in front of this restaurant?"

"Huh?" two of them reacted with a big question on their faces.

But before I threw them my next question, my stomach groaned as loud as the squeak of the wooden floor. The girl jumped and curled her pale arms around my neck.

"What are you talking about? Now, I think this soup can at least wake you up!" the girl whispered as she pushed me to the table for a seat.

That's right! I haven't eaten full meals yet since I started searching for work. When I was about to take my first sip, the girl asked me about so many things. I looked at her and asked her again the same question.

"A baby, you say? Hmmm...", she said.

I nodded but she just swayed her head from left to right. My facial response got her signal to ask a question on me in return. She did get answers from me. And yet, we later realized that we still have to introduce ourselves to one another. Her name was Kuroro – the daughter of the owner of the big restaurant. I have narrated them my whole life story and they were sorry for what had happen to me. And before turning another page of my life, the man told Kuroro to let me have something in my stomach. The girl turned red and offered me to eat the soup with her hands on the back of her head.

"Uh… it's a bit salty…" I hesitantly commented, after taking the first spoon.

"Uh… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" I added slowly, thinking if it was too rude for me to comment such insults.

The owner moved closer and had taken his seat and sighed. I thought he was going to hit me but he just explained that the soup really tasted weird – it was really salty. And even he did not add salt to the soup, it was still salty.

"Oh c'mon dad. Maybe there were some problems, we still don't know. I told you, let's just remove that menu in our list." Kuroro patted on her dad's back as he was crying fountains on his arms.

I was correct! That big guy was really the owner of the restaurant. And now that they were having gourmet problems maybe I could lend a hand.

_I'd say they were lucky. I was a good cook myself, even when I was alive in the human world. And cooking was my greatest hobby. I even got medals and recognitions for being the best in class. _

_Maybe I can work here. Yes I can work here! At least, I could have my free meal and still get paid. Also, by working here, I could find information of my baby sister's whereabouts._

"Maybe I could help", I whispered. I added that that was the only way to show my gratitude and sincerest thank you for allowing me to enter their glamorous restaurant.

"Eh? You can cook?" Kuroro said while glaring at me.

I nodded, but with much energy than the first time.

"Maybe I can improve the soup's salty flavor. I myself was a good cook in my human life." I added.

They've given me this opportunity. After that, I became one of the restaurant's official cook. And as promised I was able to make the soup taste better. Not only that, I introduced them some of my best menus and ingredient combinations. From that time on, the restaurant had more customers than before.

-end-

**Hikaru's Note: **

-_Fuyu Ayumi_ means beautiful winter

-This chapter was entitled as 'Ceremonies of the Souls' because of the farewells, promises and meeting of new different souls. Also, Hisana's experiences and deep emotions played a main part in the ceremony.

-Next chapter: First Dance – White Moon: Listen to my Silent Heart


	2. White Moon: Listen to My Silent Heart

**The Winter Breeze's Tale**

A Hisana and Byakuya pairing Bleach fanfiction

**First Dance – White Moon:** _Listen to my Silent Heart_

-0-0-0-

It had been three months since Rukia was parted from me. Every time a customer comes in the restaurant, I went out the kitchen to check if they had my sister. Every squeak of the wooden door, my agony turned to curiosity. But there was none – no one had my Rukia. And to relieve the pain inside the bottomless skies in my heart, I sat down beside the cashier's booth.

"Eeek! Hisana! What are you doing here?" A girl of brown eyes and braided hair excitedly asked me.

"We still have to go to the market to fetch the ordered ingredients for tonight's party."

_Party? Oh yeah. The owner was throwing a party for us. The sales for this month doubled once again. Customers grew faster than what was expected and they were really happy that menus were improving each day. _

_But how can I enjoy such event while my sister is away from me? I even don't know if she's doing fine. _

Every time I think of Rukia, an obvious expression in my face triggers Kuroro's bubbly personality.

"Oh Hisana, let's hope your Rukia was adopted by some rich merchant who accidentally reached this side of Rukongai." She encouraged me with that idea while my prayers for her stick on.

_I really hope she was found by some good merchants…_

On our way to the main market of Rukongai, I saw these pink florae that had bell shapes. A funny sensation crawled over my finger tips to the top of my shoulders – a twinkling sound that played somewhere in my heart. They were like little bells attached to a stem of dreams. It was my first time to see such flower and as I was so fascinated with it, I picked up three pieces and placed it in my pocket near my heart.

_I'll keep these three flowers for they symbolize two important persons in my life – my adopted and Rukia. The last one is for me._

After paying the vendor the amount equal to what was written on the paper yeast in color, Kuroro and I hurriedly went to the direction of the Rising Blue Dragon. We did not notice the Soul Society's high squad marching on the main road. I did not have any idea of where they were from and what they do, but as what I usually hear from the drunkards and some shinigamis in the restaurant, maybe they were from a mission.

The district was full of noisy people – vendors, buyers, beggars, barkers, and traffickers; and the naughty, shabby but happy street children. The whole place was crowded that we need to keep our body bubbles deflated and as Kuroro took another step, a running boy hit her and the barrel of wine she was carrying slipped of her hands. The wine, as red as the skies I leered with anger, showered the thirsty ground. Much worst, it even reached a noble man's robe.

Many of the townspeople had seen the circus we just exhibited. Most of them threw us their most sarcastic looks and started to fill the whole acrobatic show with loud hisses of dismay. Some awed us and left us with their misleading prayers. As Kuroro was to stand up, a man from the lined-up squad went to her. He was about to hit her when my feet unconsciously moved towards their direction and stood in front of my poor friend.

"Stay away girl!"

The man dressed in an ordinary shinigami uniform angrily gave his demands to me. He was only an ordinary shinigami and I was sure of it. But what I did not noticed was that he had this purple sash that was different from the rest of the other shinigamis I had seen in the restaurant. Actually, it was not only him who had a sash resting on his chest. The others in the squad all had theirs too. And what made me stare on it with great amazement and innocence, were the characters sun-filled in color that were embossed on it – Ku-chi-ki.

_Kuchiki? _

_What does that mean?_

I didn't have any clues as to what the word mean. Rather, I faced the man in front of me and explained our situation.

"Young sir, please just let us go. We did not do it on purpose…"

Before I could explain further, the man slapped my pale face with his baton. Blood rushed down from the cut on my cheeks, and joined its kinship on the ground, as it was the same color as the spilled wine. I did not feel the pain. What I only notice was the pink flower with a bell-shape flying into the air. I saw it flew into the midst of the darkness around me and it seemed protected by a sparkling light that made the flower fresh-looking. When I was to pick it up,

"Insolent! No excuses are welcome from a commoner like you." The man in shinigami uniform angrily shouted at me. He pointed his baton straight in front of my face, as it waited for his master's next order to strike me.

"How dare you blemish a noble man's robe?! Do you know how much it costs? It's more expensive than your lives combined!"

Kuroro and the children were so afraid. They had only stayed frozen to their places, while calling for my name. I saw their faces. They were really horrified, as horrified as me when I saw my mom die in front of me. I remember her once again – my adopted mom.

Even though I was already hurt, I stood up and faced the man. I even stretched out my arms and gave the man an expression that made him angrier than before.

_I will protect them!_

_I will protect these poor beings from this wicked monster – from his discriminating acts._

That was what in my mind during that time.

_I have to be strong! I need to stay strong so that I can protect and save them. _

_I couldn't just allow someone special and dear to me be slaughtered again by someone immoral and despicable being like this man!_

"Eh? Brave girl huh?"

He was about to give his shot once more when someone in their squad dressed differently from the rest had spoken his earnest words.

"Stop this childish act." Every one turned their heads around to see the owner of such deep voice.

"As Soul Society's best fighters, it's not your duty to hurt people."

I could see how the man in front of me changed his mood and shivered like an undress child. He hurriedly went back to his post, after he had given reverence to their leader and looked down because of embarrassment.

The man, whom I think was their leader, approached Kuroro and extended his sincerest apologies. He then moved towards me and walked so elegantly. I was like a curious child who looked at him from toe to head, while he paced towards my direction.

He was an heir of a noble clan. Many were expecting that he would proceed as their clan's next leader. With the _kenseikan_ on his sleek hair and a scarf made of silver-white windflower light silk that glittered when the sun had strike its ray to the robe, it was really an indecent act for us to have stained his garments.

As he was already in front of me, he kneeled down and reached something in his robes. He got his untarnished handkerchief and effortlessly extended his hands to clean the blood that stained my pale cheeks. As he touched my face wiping the blood stain away, I could feel his soft hand. I was surprised he would do such charity to an ordinary soul like me. And as he caressed my face, I heard the beat of his warm heart – his warm heart that was calm and peaceful… very calm and peaceful.

"I am sorry for this ruckus. I hope you'll forgive my squad's misconduct."

He then looked at me to the eye. I could just see my face reflecting on his. I felt a _familiar_ but funny sensation that crawled over my finger tips to the top of my shoulders – a _familiar_ twinkling sound that played somewhere in my heart.

I was speechless. I felt the significance of his presence and that I was only able to give him a nod. I heard every hiss of the people around me and I heard them addressing him "Byakuya-sama". So that was his name.

We stared at each other. I know it was only for short time, but the moment seemed to last for an hour. I was really surprised to see a noble man in a place like this – so clean, protected, demure face and lonely eyes. I did notice it! He had sad eyes.

"Nee-san" the fantasy that I was into was smashed into reality, like a mirror shattered into pieces. And the girl started to cry.

I remembered someone. Her cries were like that of someone so dear to me. It was like Rukia's. I handed her one of the pink flowers that has a bell shape to make her feel good. And she smiled.

Byakuya seemed watching us, and I could feel the warmth of his stare piercing into my back. It was awkward. I felt his eyes were observing and following every movement I do. But after the crowd has increased their hisses, Byakuya gave his farewell bow and went back to his position. We only watched them as they head north and disappeared among the lazy crowd.

In the shop, Kuroro started telling her version of what happened.

"And I dived into the smelly sea of wine, but Hisana saved me!" she was patted on her head by her dad and was scolded for being clumsy and careless.

"It's a crime to be disrespectful to any of the noble clans, especially to the Kuchikis!"

_So Byakuya-sama was from the Kuchiki clan. _

Even at that time, after hearing his name, I felt something I couldn't just pronounce – a very peaceful feeling that I also felt when he touched my face.

"And he was like a prince! He even cleaned the blood stains on Hisana's face. And everyone's looking at them. Hisana got the spotlight dad! We have a star here!!!" Kuroro's face blushed into crimson red as she giggled into her own dream world.

A star? I do not know about that, but she was right in one thing, I felt I was on the heat of the spotlight, especially the moment he touched my grimy skin.

_His soft hands – I could still feel them. But why?_

"And Byakuya-sama stared at Hisana as she courted the girl to stop crying! Neh, Hisana?" she said as she giggled once more.

_I myself cannot explain the feeling. It was as if he released me from the chains that jailed my soul. When will I see him again?_

_Byakuya-sama…_

-0-0-0-

The town's light went off. Everyone was already sleeping when I dreamt of something unpleasant. It was a bad dream – my worst nightmare.

I was walking endlessly in a city when I saw a girl in front of me. I ran towards her. As my vision became clearer and more reliable, I stopped as I covered my mouth with my dirty hands.

It was me. No! Maybe a girl who looked like me. She had the same purple eyes as mine but her hair was neat and silken. She abruptly pointed her sword at my face. One thing that was noticeable from her was her clothes – she was wearing a shinigami uniform. I was frozen.

Her lips moved a bit. She was telling me something. It was only a word of three syllables. She spoke once more. And now, I was able to read the first two.

_Ru – ki…_

It did not make any sense, but she repeated it once more.

_Ru – ki – ya…_

I got it! She was calling Rukia's name. At first, I thought she was just conscience looking for my baby sister, but I noticed her lips moved for the last time. And I keenly observed it as she utter the words.

_I – am…_ Her eyes as purple as the newly harvested grapes turned into deep darkness.

_Ru – ki – ya…_

She was Rukia! Before I could make my move to touch her, she trusted the sword into my chest. I fell on the ground. As I try to reach her with my hands, everything was eaten by the vast darkness that reined the whole scene.

My eyes had widely opened and I could still feel the shivering of my flesh that I had in the dream. My body was all wet with sweat that I need to take some air to freshen me up. I leaned on the wall as I recall every scene of it.

_Was it really Rukia? _A disturbed thought kept on playing in my mind.

As I could not take another sleep, I went out to take some fresh air and release the fatigue driven in my soul. I changed clothes and hanged the pair of rosy flowers on my pocket near my heart. I went out of my room and headed outside the bistro. The moon was so bright and clear that I decided to steal the beautiful scenario. I wandered around, as my feet bring me to places I never knew.

I crossed a wooden bridge – I knew I reached the opposite of our district. I headed straight to the grassy shore of the river and looked for a spot where I could trust my whole body with. When I was to take my sit, a person in black robes immersed from the blind darkness.

"Uh, I'm sorry…" I had instantaneously given him my apologies.

"I didn't know you were there. I'm sorry if I disturbed your sleep." I continued on in a very low voice that I even did not know if my words reached him.

"Goodbye…" But before I could make my resigning move,

"Wait!"

The guy seemed delighted to see me. It was as if he knew me even before. But I did not know him. I could only see his glittering eyes that had the shadows of the moon.

He then moved and revealed himself to the skies' only light. He was wearing a shinigami uniform, with no badges and sashes at all. He had his sword on his waist and his feet were covered with ordinary tongs.

I felt a very familiar impression – a familiar twinkling sound I heard when I saw this pink flower with bell in shape and a particular man, who was out of my reach.

From his clean feet I examined his body until I reached his face. I was about to squeak when I recognized his face – his modest and beautiful face. It was Byakuya-sama! I was astounded to see him in the late of the night and my body shook as I did not know how to behave in front of a noble man.

"Ah… your highness, I'm sorry to disrupt your place of rest. I really am very sorry." My words were obvious as they wobbled from my small lips.

I did not know what to do. I just took my bow and waited for his response.

_Oh no! I have violated the noble man's privacy again. First, we stained his priceless garments. Then, I made him touch my filthy skin and now, I have disturbed his place of rest. _

It was a bit awkward. I had been in my position for almost five minutes but he still had not given a word to say. I decided to rise to see if he was still there. But to my surprise, he was staring at me all the time.

I felt uneasy at the moment. I could just feel my blood rising up to my head. He kept staring at me. And as I was busy thinking of what I need to do and say, I noticed he was not wearing his _kenseikan_ and even his scarf. Curious to see his face once again, I tried to take another look once more. Only his bright and clean face was visible. His sleek hair camouflaged with the darkness of the night. And because of the full moon, his soft and bright skin glowed even more.

Byakuya swiftly made his step. He was now heading towards me. The cold wind had frozen me and the moon was like a spotlight. He touched my face once again. His hand was still as soft as the first time he caressed my face. I felt his warm heart.

"Does it still hurt?" The heavy thing on my chest suddenly vanished into the shadows of the twilights.

So he was just worried about me. I tried to look at his eyes and I saw the reflection of myself. It was as if I had his sincerest protection – a bond that hid me in his heart.

_What am I thinking? Stupid Hisana!_

What I could only do was to return him with a smile. I knew he noticed my shaking hands and instead of letting the cold wind blew my frail body away he placed his dark robes around my shoulder.

"What is a young lady doing in the deepest of the night?"

I faced him with a slight smile on my face, and then I answered.

"I only took a walk to release my mind from disturbing things. I couldn't sleep. And…" I took a deep breathe to lessen the overflowing emotions in my heart.

"… I really like the moon's reflection in the waters."

There was a bit of happiness in my heart every time he asked something about me. Even though it was only me, who was thinking these things, I still felt that he cared about me.

Even though, he was still a stranger…

Byakuya suddenly held my hands. He felt them shaking; then he smiled. That was the first time I saw him smile. And seeing it gave me this weird feeling I myself couldn't even describe. My heart was really beating fast as I touch his heart's rhythm. And to break the silence I tried to say something.

"Byakuya-sama… "

My words fell into the endless space as he moved his face near mine like he was to kiss me. I did not know what happened. I did not know what was on his mind, but I was sure that my pale face turned to crimson red.

Only the moon was our witness. It was an experience I did not expect. Maybe I was dreaming. Yeah! Maybe I was just dreaming…

-end-

**Hikaru's Note: **

-_Kenseikan_ is a white head piece symbolizing his noble rank as the head of the Kuchiki family.

-Byakuya's favorite flower, according to wikipedia, was Chinese bellflowers. Cherry blossoms were only associated to him because of his zanpaktou and his bankai technique.

-In addition, Byakuya became the 6th squad captain, after Hisana died. But as to when he became the head of the Kuchiki clan, they were still considered as a mystery in the series. In this chapter of this fanfiction, I have considered Byakuya as yet the **expected** heir of their clan's supremacy.

-Next chapter: Second Dance – White Ripple: Death and Birth of the Cherry Blossoms

-I'll be updating this story for quite sometime. I still have an exam to take so please do bear with my late updates. Just keep the reviews coming. Thank you:)


	3. White Ripple: Death and Birth of Sakura

**The Winter Breeze's Tale**

A Hisana and Byakuya pairing Bleach fanfiction

**Second Dance – White Ripple:** _Death and Birth of the Cherry Blossoms_

-0-0-0-

"A brave heart is not usually found in a fighter's medallions; it is found only in those special souls guided by the North Star that travels through the emptiness of the night. Its hidden and treasured by those enlightened, whose eyes reflect no gold and fame but of protecting their love ones, even it means risking everything, even their life."

I really loved listening to my grandfather's version of literature. His deep blue eyes that fainted like a shooting star when he smiled at me were my only portal into a world full of life, fantasy, dream and understanding. His voice as clear as the water springs that glistened every time the sun lends his invisible rays to the land was my only testimony that beyond this dead world was a place blessed of lively souls, unbreakable bonds and sincere relationships.

And his words, full of colors, images and emotions that lingered beyond the ordinary sense were my first alphabet and wisdom.

He liked telling stories about the mysteries of the world, the inevitable wars, award-winning anecdotes and words of dignity. He also liked singing songs of praise, rhythms composed by comedian hosts and lullabies that I always request him to sing after a day full of sword practices, etiquette lectures and soul burial ceremonies. Among his funny literature, I paid more attention to his tales about heroes and men-of-war. Every time he tells me one, he never forgot reminding me of the principle and secret behind a brave heart.

-0-0-0-

I was from a very known noble clan, who had resided as the Soul Society's Keeper of records. In our kin, I was the youngest. I had a brother and a sister, but time was too cruel that my brother died early because of an impossible mission. In effect of that, my sister proved herself to become stronger to become the next head of the clan.

As a child I like listening to my grandpa's stories, eating spicy foods, sneaking out of the mansion and having night walks; and playing tag with the Shuouin clan's only heir Yuroichi. One day, while we were playing flash steps, I saw my sister practicing her zanpaktou.

She usually practiced her shikai and bankai, every morning, after the sun had beaten the dark intentions of the moon, in her side of the manor. Though, I already knew she did practice everyday, it was this chance I have witnessed her rituals.

Holding the sword on the level of her stomach, she closed her eyes to concentrate. She stood for a very long time, as if she was waiting for someone, until she moved so swiftly that I did not notice where the sakura flowers came from. She moved so fast that I only saw a slash in the light and recognized a shape that was invisible during the day but powerful during midnights. I was really amazed to see such elegant bankai. And that was the reason; I had started learning zanpaktous at a very young age. Instead of playing with Yuroichi, I secretly practice my sword at my own side of the mansion.

"Hayaahh!" Then I slipped.

The sword was still too heavy for me. I took another swing and again I slipped. It was really difficult holding the sword, but I did not mind the pain, I practiced, practiced and practiced, until I was able to familiarize myself with my own zanpaktou. After two months of practice, at least I could take a perfect swing. Despite that, it was not easy for me to hide away all the bruises I had earned from all the practices.

"Byakuya-chan" I was surprised to see my sister Sakura.

"So this is what you're doing, eh? Why so hurry to learn zanpaktou?"

I stayed on my place, until she raised an ointment with her right hand and waved the other telling me to come to her.

"Oh! Not that one, nee-chan!" I said while she cleaned the wounds and bruises on my skin.

"I thought you're brave? It's just Mr. Ointment you're battling with." She teased me in a very soothing voice, while chuckling in laughter.

Sakura nee-chan then finished putting the cream all over my skin. She placed away the ointment and seated beside me, looking at the sky filled with clear colors of blue.

"The moon is still there in the sky even though the sun has beaten him." I was startled with her words as I look at the clear heaven looking for the invisible moon. She looked at me and then smiled.

"Byaluya-chan, I will share you my secret, just promise me not to tell anyone?" I nodded.

She snatched something from her pocket near her heart and showed it to me with her fist tightly closed. I couldn't see what she got, until she opened her hand and once again smiled.

"Byakuya, this is my little secret. I have my sakuras with me everyday." I was again startled. I only stared her with my curious face and begun to speak up some clarifications.

"Is that where you hide your bankai nee-chan?" I asked her confused, as my left eyebrow rose up to the skies galore, but she only laughed at me.

"No no no Byakuya-chan. These three sakura flowers are not my bankai. But these are my greatest weapon and my secret technique." I then wandered with much bigger eyes.

"These are my inspiration and ambition, Byakuya-chan. And these sakura flowers signify my heart's desire."

"These sakuras symbolize mama, papa and of course you, Byakuya-chan. And its my heart's desire to protect you…" She looked up the sky with such beautiful face and glittering eyes; looked back at me then to the sakura flowers on her hands.

"I will protect everyone Byakuya-chan. I will do anything just to protect you."

I was really surprised to hear her spill words. I felt inspired and enlightened with her words that seemed deep, grandiose, but understandable and heart melting. I then broke the silence.

"I will protect them too nee-chan!" I squeaked loudly.

"I promise to train harder and be a better swordsman to become strong and protect them too! …to protect mama, papa and of course nee-chan; and grandpa too!"

My sister's serious face loosened down and released a sweet smile. She patted me on my head and said,

"I'll wait for that day Byakuya-chan! For that day that it will be your turn to protect everyone."

-0-0-0-

After the day break, Sakura nee-chan went home bleeding. I saw the blood stain on the floor, as I followed her to the meeting room.

"I am sorry oyaji, we failed our mission. A group of hollows ambushed us on our way to the north and many of my men were killed." They went mute after that. As I look every part of my sister's body stained with red paint of blood, my knees were shaking unconsciously.

They discussed about Sakura-neechan's mission. Father was considering canceling the mission, for it was the same mission, my brother died. Sakura-neechan kept on insisting that she wanted to finish the mission. She would like to bring honor to her brother's death and to live up the clan's pride in the whole Soul Society. After that I was not able to follow their conversation and what I had only seen was an approval of my father and a revenging smile from my sister.

The next day, nee-chan was being assisted by the helpers. A troop of new shinigamis was tasked to go with her and finish the said mission. I knew she'll be going out again. And as the helpers were busy preparing the stuff they'd need for the journey, I stuffed myself in one of the empty barrels. After entering the container, I didn't have any more information as to what was happening outside. I just felt the barrel being lifted to one of the horses and started bouncing as the stallion begun to move towards the journey.

After a long hour, I decided to make a noise. The march was being suspended and observed where the noise came from. I again made another, until they carried the barrel down and were all surprised to see me, especially nee-chan.

"Byakuya-chan, what are you doing here?" Who placed you in that barrel?" She furiously asked me with her astonished expression on her face. I then explained to her that I wanted to go with her and protect her. She suddenly snatched away my zanpaktou and summoned some shinigamis.

"Kurogane, go back to Seretei with my sibling. This mission is not his playground to mess with." She ordered her men in a very serious tone, with her eyes flashing like the dark skies at night with only the moon as the light.

"But nee-chan, I wanted to go with you! I wanted to protect you!" I cried as loud as I could with both of my hands grasping so tightly.

"No Byakuya!" She glared at me with no signs of sweet emotions on her face. It was as if she was not the Sakura nee-chan I knew.

I could not butt in anymore, as Sakura nee-chan was really serious and angry. The guy named Kurogane carried me on his horse and bade his respect to my sister. The horse moved immediately but a group of hollows showed up and everyone was surprised.

"Byakuya!!!"

My sister called my name and went immediately to get me. She snatched me away from the horse and an unplanned war started to begun. My sister carried me on her arms. She left me in a place far from the battlefield and instructed me to run south until I reach a tunnel.

"Hide there and don't come out until I get you! Understood?" her words were as fast as the flash steps Yuroichi and I were doing, every time we play tag.

"But nee-chan…"

"No but Byakuya! This is a battlefield not a playground!"

I did not have any choice, my feet started to carry me towards south and tear drops flowed down from my eyes and caressed my soft white cheeks. I headed south as I was told but my body suddenly became heavier that I need to stop.

"But… I promised to protect you nee-chan… I promised you that!"

I hastily turned around and sprinted on the direction where I left her. As I was running towards the main warfield, a hollow spotted me and attacked me. I didn't have my zanpaktou, I just remembered. As I did not have any other way to fight the monster, I decided to run. It didn't even cross my mind to use flash steps, as I was too confused and afraid that the hollow would kill me. I ran and ran, until a dead end blocked my way. The hollow jumped and landed exactly in front of me. He roared and moved his teeth gleaming with blood near me. My body was shaking. The energy that I had before was all draining out of my body. My eyes were moving in a very odd way and my body was all soaked wet with sweat.

The hollow raised his hands. He then swayed them from the air to the direction where I stood frozen. I was looking straight at his big hands, when Sakura neechan came and saved me. She was bleeding. Her face that was as modest as the sleeping stars and her uniform that was as white as the lilies in the garden were full of blood stains and slash marks. She carried me away from the hollow and ran away as fast as her tired body could. She then looked at me.

"Are you alright Byakuya-chan?" Her stiff voice a while ago went back to the sweet sister I knew of. She smiled at me after asking, but I only nodded.

-0-0-0-

The ruckus that had busted out in the battlefield was not obvious in the distance of the mountains. We reached a cave and Sakura neechan laid me down and leaned on the wall to rest. I examined the whole place and I noticed the water from the stalactites dropping to the water base on the floor. The water that dived from the hanging stones made the loudest noise in cave as it kissed the clear base on the ground. It released an echo on the water and produced ripples where I could see my reflection waving. I could not describe the terrified expression in my face.

"Byakuya-chan…" She spoke with a very weak spirit.

"Remember this. No matter how strong you will be, always stay your feet on the ground and that your true strength can only be found not here…" she said as she pointed her finger to my forehead.

"… but here…" she continued as she moved her hands from my forehand to my heart.

She had spoken those words while smiling faintly at me and then patted me at my head as she used to do at the mansion.

"Remember to follow your heart Byakuya… your heart's desire." I think I was able to decipher most of my sister's words that my heart suddenly recalled my grandfather's words.

_Her words were like grandpa's… the secret of the brave heart._

I smiled at her and responded me again with her innocent smile. She opened her eyes and a tear dropped from down touching her beautiful face.

"Nee-chan…"

Sakura neechan reached my hands and handed me down the sakura flowers from her pocket. I was looking at her when she repeated her words once more and closed my hands with the remaining energy that she still had.

"Keep this Byakuya… my sakuras will guide you and your heart."

After keeping the sakura flowers in my pocket, I stood up to take some water from the water base so that I could clean Sakura neechan's wounds. But as I was getting the water from the ground, Sakura neechan moved behind me and covered me with her body from a very loud strike coming from someone… or maybe something.

The hollow found us! She used her zanpaktou and made a barrier of sakura flowers. She told me to run but I refused.

"Byakuya-chan, you need to live. You still have to protect mama and papa, Byakuya."

"You promised me to protect them!"

Tears fell down the ground like the drops of the water from the stalactites. I refused to leave her behind but she still insisted.

"Byakuya-chan, please go! Please leave now and find a safe place. I promise you, I will live."

After hearing those words, though there were doubts in my heart, I tried to move my feet and ran away from them. I ran deeper into the dark caves while looking at her when I saw how the hollow slashed her small body. My mind froze. My body then felt the ice that had made my mind stagnant. I couldn't move at all and unconsciously, I fell on my knees.

The hollow saw me. It jumped towards me and hit me with his big head. When I opened my eyes after being hit by that monster, I saw its figure in front of me preparing to take another strike. When it was going to hit me, Sakura slashed it from behind with her zanpaktou. It immediately died as its big mass break into small particles and vanished into thin air.

I ran immediately to my sister, who was now falling on the ground.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan!!! Speak to me! Nee-chan, you promised me… nee-chan!"

I couldn't control my mouth. It was all dry, white and shaking and my worried heart reflected only words that I tried to gather. Sakura only smiled at me and touched my face. She made me promise for the last time that I must protect mama, papa, and everyone in Soul Society. She said it the last time and emphasized that I must always follow my heart's only desire. And even for the last time, she smiled at me.

"Byakuya…" She called my name for the last time.

I was still crying and there was flood all over my pale cheeks. I held her hands, until she closed her eyes and raised her other hand into the air. She raised it as high as she could until it quickly fell on the floor. My cries echoed in the deep caves as I call her name. The loud drops of water coming from the stalactites gave their way and bowed down to my grieves and repent. Only then when I realized that one of the three sakura flowers was on her hand and my heart felt the weight of the water falling from above. I realized that that one sakura flower on Sakura neechan's hand was me.

"Nee-chan… she protected me. I am the sakura she was holding tightly on her palms…"

"Even for the last time, she did protect me… she did have achieved her heart's desire… she did love me… nee-chan…."

I cried out loud as my tears fall down from my eyes. My tears dropped like the mountain waters from the stones. They sparkled and swiftly fall down without any fear of what might happen to them. They kissed the ground, as my emotions reflect in the water base, and echoed in endless circles.

-end-

**Hikaru's Note: **

-Gomenasai! I am very sorry for the very late update of my fanfic. I have lots of work to do in the office and I usually go home late.

-By the way, I have changed the title of my story for I have thought of more scenes and change of some writing styles. Also, please do bear with me, if you found some typos and wrong grammars there. I had this fanfic quick and I haven't edited it yet.

-And I thank you for reading this fanfic. I know the tone is too serious but I am trying my best to preserve the modesty of Byakuya's personality.

-Also, even though it was usually described in sites that Byakuya was a serene and apathetic person, I think he was also a romantic and naughty person, as he usually like playing tag with Yuroichi when he was young. So I have come up with this personality of his, and I hope it was still not Out-of-his Personality.

-Next Chapter: Second Dance – White Ripple: Tales Turned to Life

-Many thanks minna! -


End file.
